


I'll crawl home to her

by unicornanddragon



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Power Rangers, F/F, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornanddragon/pseuds/unicornanddragon
Summary: Trini and Kimberly in the soulmate au where they can write on themselves and it will appear on their soulmates.





	I'll crawl home to her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, this was suppose to be short but it got out of hand.

The first time the writing happened, she was just three years old. She was making a drawing for her mom when she accidently wrote on her hand with a pink marker. What she didn’t expect was that a couple minutes later her hand to be covered in yellow. So she runs to her mom, to tell her.

“Momma, momma, look.” She says pointing to her hand.

“Oh, honey you wrote on your hand. Come on, we can wash it off.”

“No, momma, look.” And soon enough more of her hand becomes covered in yellow..

“Oh. That just means your soulmate is writing on their hand.”

“Soulmate?”

“It’s the person you’re going to marry when you get older.” Her mom tried to explain to her. Her eyes grew wide and went back to where her drawing was and continued to draw on her hand with the pink marker until it was time to take a bath. The next day there was no more writing on her hand and soon forgot about the incident completely but yellow begins to be her favorite color.

The second time it happened she was eight years old and was in third grade. She’s paying attention in class when the lines begin. She sits there and watches as random doodles cover most of her hand. None of them make anything exactly but she enjoys watching the lines suddenly appeared on her skin. The doodles continue on and off for a couple minutes until they stopped. She was disappointed and began wondering what exactly caused the lines. Once she got home she immediately went to ask her mom what the lines were. She wasn’t expecting the chuckle that came from her mother’s lips once she asked.  
“Sweetie we’ve talked about this before. You can see when your soulmate writes on their hand and they can see when you write on yours.” She nodded not remembering this conversation but she realized that she could talk to the person writing on her hand. 

The third time it happened was a couple days later after she finally build up the courage to write on her hand after school.

“Hi.” She writes and is surprised to find a response comes back quick. 

“Hi.” Reads on her hand with a smiley face right next to it. She thought of what to write next on her hand but she had no idea what. Was she suppose to try to impress them and say something cool? Her writing skills weren’t that great, she was always confusing your and you’re. Can you blame her though? She was only in third grade. What if her soulmate thought she was dumb? Maybe she shouldn’t write anything at all. Her thoughts were quickly put aside as more appeared on her hand.

“I’m Kimberly.” Kimberly. Her soulmate was a girl. No wonder she always thought boys were gross. She grabbed the marker and wrote her name on her hand. 

After that, the writing became a daily occurrence. Sometimes Trini would see doodles begin to form on her skin usually right before school ended and as she would soon learn was when Kimberly happened to have silent reading time. There wasn’t much writing that would happen during class since Trini’s mom would usually scold her for not paying attention in class if she saw there was writing on her hand. Kimberly told her that it was the same for her so they would wait until they were both out of school. That usually meant that Trini would have to wait another couple hours once she was out of school because Kimberly lived in California which was on the other side of the country. It took a while for Trini to get used to the idea of, what her mom told her to be, time zones. She quickly learned to love it though because it meant that before school she could write something on her hand for Kimberly to see once she woke up. It also meant that Kimberly would write something on her hand once Trini was asleep and to find once she woke up. It was her favorite part of getting up and would begin to get up earlier and earlier without prompting. 

They would talk about a variety of things during the time that they could. From their favorite things, to how their days went. Their hands and arms usually having to be washed and erased various times during the day. As time passed though, they began to talk less and less. Not because they grew tired of each other but because they grew busy. Trini’s mom had signed her up for a Tai Chi class and Kimberly’s had signed her up for gymnastics. They would write something for the other to see once they could but sometimes the ink would come off when Kimberly would chalk up her hands or when Trini would wipe the sweat of her hands. One thing that didn’t change was their nightly and morning messages to each other. 

When Trini was twelve, her parents told her that they were moving. She had been so excited that she wrote for hours with Kimberly telling her about it. She would be moving to Nevada which meant that there would no time difference between them. She stayed up past her bed time the night before, with the nerves of starting anew only being soothed by Kimberly’s excitement for her. They began to talk more again in the time between her Tai Chi classes and bed time. She had made new friends in her classes and school until six months later when her parents told her that they were moving again. 

It became a yearly occurrence, sometimes twice a year. She stopped being excited and began to dread every move. She stopped trying to make new friends, she even stopped updating Kimberly of everywhere she moved. There was only one constant in her life and that was still Kimberly and their night and morning messages. Even when living in the same time zones, there would always be something new on her hand when she woke up. Kimberly would also still sometimes doodle on her hand during class. She had gotten better and her drawings were more recognizable now. 

Trini was seventeen years old and in eleventh grade when her parents told her they would be moving to California. Angel Grove was the town that they would be moving to and according to her parents it was a lovely town but after so much moving she knew that it meant that it was a small town with nothing to do. Those were usually the worse towns, since everyone knew each other since they started school. A new kid would bring too much unwanted attention even if she had learned to be invisible to everyone around her. It also meant that there wouldn’t be a Tai Chi class that she would be able to take. She knew that she should probably ask Kimberly if she lived close by the town, and arrange to meet now that they were in the same state. That thought quickly disappeared as she thought about her life. She was a loser with no friends, she would probably scare her soulmate away even if it really wasn’t all that possible. 

They arrived there on a saturday, giving them the weekend to get settled before actually starting school. Driving through the town, she found to have been right. Everything in this small town were all family owned businesses and the Krispy Kreme in the center of it all being the only outlier. Their new house though was bigger than the last one. It took her only three hours to set everything in place since the furniture had already been brought in the day before and she didn’t have that many things to unpack other than clothes. So she went down to help her mom as she was bored out of her mind.

“Ma, do you need help?” She asked her. 

“Are you done already?” She nodded. “Why don’t you go into town. Get to know it and maybe meet some of the people you’ll be going to school with.” She knew it would be pointless to argue with her mom about making friends. So she grabbed her phone, headphones, and the keys to the car. 

She drove around for a while but found that there wasn’t much to do or see. She stopped at Krispy Kreme for some donuts to make some time. She ordered a donut and a coffee before sitting down in a table in the back. The place was pretty empty for a weekend with a two families being the only ones inside. She went on her phone for a while before she heard the bell that someone had come in. She looked up and saw that there were two cheerleaders coming inside. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad Amanda.” The brunette said.

“I’m at the bottom of the pyramid. It is that bad.” The blonde one replied.

“Yeah but this is your first year on Varsity. As soon as Stacey sees how good you are, she’ll move you to the top.” She heard the two cheerleaders say. She sighed before putting on her headphones and shrinking lower into her seat. If moving around so much taught her one thing, it was that the cheerleaders were always the same. She kept aimlessly scrolling on her phone until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see the two cheerleaders in front of her. The blonde one looked pissed while the other one was making a motion to take her headphones off. The latter was really pretty. It took her moment to actually remember to take her headphones off after looking at her.

“I’m sorry what?” 

“We asked if you were new.” The pretty brunette asked her. Trini nodded.“Oh cool cool cool cool. Here’s the thing though the table you’re sitting at is kind of the cheerleading table.” Of course of all the tables that were empty in here they would choose the one she was sitting at. They really didn’t change no matter where you were. 

“Yeah okay whatever.” Trini said as she got up from the table. Before she could leave though the brunette grabbed her by that arm.

“Hey, look we’re really sorry about it. This table is just the one where we can combine it with the other two so we can all fit.” She explained. In that moment the bell at the front door rang and more cheerleaders came through. 

“It’s fine, I was planning on leaving anyways.” The other girl doesn’t seem convinced but nods anyways and goes to sit at the table. She goes back to the car, hoping that it has been long enough that it seems that she tried. She drives for a while until she realizes that she’s completely lost. She doesn’t even remember what her new address is to put it into her phone’s gps. She continues to drive until she reaches a mountainside.Always having loved to hike and nature, she decided that she could kill some more time and find her way home later. She parked the car and put on her headphones before she began to follow the trail that was already made. She began to wonder why the trails weren’t busy when she saw the ‘no trespassing’ sign. She chose to ignore it in favor of the beautiful path that seemed to be ahead. Plus how much trouble could she really get for going in. If she does get caught she could always say she was new and didn’t see the sign. 

She hiked for at least a half hour, through the trees until she reached a clearing. The clearing looked out onto what was an abandoned railroad track and a lake.The sun was beginning to set and it was one of the prettiest sight she had ever seen. She then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and knew it was her mom texting her. 

Mom: ‘Where are you?’ 

‘On my way back. What’s the address?’ 

She began making her way back down, figuring she could come back tomorrow. When she got back to the car, her mom had replied with the address. Once she entered the address into her phone, she found her house to only be a couple minute away, having made one wrong turn. When she got home, she went straight to her new room to avoid being asked questions on what she spent her day doing. 

 

It was monday and she would be her first day of school. Sunday being spent actually helping her mom unpack the rest of the house and avoiding questions of what she had done the day before. 

“She never asked me once about the wrong I did.” Were the words written on her arm that morning. She grabbed her phone to search up the words. They were lyrics from Work Song by Hozier. She knew this was Kimberly’s way to suggest a new song by writing down her favorite line. She put the song on as she began getting ready for school even though she had two hours before she actually had to be there. The song wasn’t one like the ones usually suggested by Kimberly, usually popular pop songs or EDM songs. She wanted to asked if there was something wrong but she figured she didn’t want to be asked by the specific lyrics she chose so she wrote something else that would give Kimberly the opportunity to open up or leave it alone. 

“Not usually your music style.” Is what she decided on and then continued her morning routine. 

Angel Grove High School. That was the name of her new high school. Apparently having only one high school in the town meant they didn’t even bother trying to come up with an original name. She had shown up early, or rather forced to show up early to give her time to find the office and her first class. Problem is that she showed up too early. Having been the new kid so many times, it gets easier to find the office and your classroom once you’ve seen so many types of schools. She had even found her locker and put all her books inside with thirty minutes left before school even began. She killed the rest of the time by finding the rest of her classrooms using the map that had been given to her by the office. They were all pretty easy to find so she went back to her homeroom, which was on the second floor of the school. As she was ascending the stairs the same cheerleader from the Krispy Kreme was descending with a couple others. Being the gay that she was Trini’s body decided to betray her and she slightly tripped once she saw the brunette again. 

“Hey you alright?” The brunette asked her. She only nodded as she turned red from embarrassment and quickly going up the stairs faster. As she passed them, she could hear the laughter from behind her. Yeah cheerleaders never are really different no matter how nice they appear to be. “New girl wait.” She turned to see the brunette behind her. “Today your first day right?” 

“Um yeah.” 

“Do you need help finding your first class?” The cheerleader asked her. 

“No um, I got it. Thanks.” Trini said waving the map she got from the school. 

“Oh, cool. I guess I’ll see you around then.” The cheerleader gave her a small wave before walking away. 

“Yeah sure.” Trini said confused. She continued to her homeroom still thinking of the cheerleader. It’s a couple of minutes into the class when she sees something being written on her hand.

“Is new a bad thing?” That was too much of a loaded question for Trini to answer. She had begun to hate new. New towns, new schools, new people. She was always the new kid and she hated it. Hated being separated from the people she had learned to call friends, from the spots she had claimed as her own. The only good thing that came were those spots such as the one she had found on the mountain on saturday. Was new really a bad thing? The bell rang which meant it was time for the next class. She chose not to answer Kimberly.

The day continued to be out of the ordinary until lunch. There was a school rule which said that the students would have to stay in the cafeteria unless they were seniors and juniors, who could leave campus if they had their parents sign a slip so she was forced to find a place to sit. She was one of the last to go into the cafeteria, hoping so that way she would know if a table was empty and not taking it from a group. She didn’t want a repeat of Krispy Kreme. It worked and she spotted an empty place. She sat down and was beginning to eat her lunch when she saw a shadow looming over her. She looked up to see a tall boy in front of her looking lost. 

“Hi, I’m Billy.” The boy said holding out his hand for her to shake. She did as he continued to talk. “Billy Cranston or William Cranston.I prefer Billy. Kids use to call me Billy Crams-ton.” 

“Trini.” She said interrupting him hoping to stop his rambling. 

“It’s nice to meet you Trini. Are you new? I usually sit here but I can move somewhere else, although I do prefer sitting here since I have been since freshman year.”

“Yeah. You can sit. I’ll just move.” Trini said, starting to grab her stuff.

“You can sit here too. I don’t mind if you sit here.” He said sitting down in front of her. “If you want to move though you can. I’m not forcing you to sit with me.”

“Billy, hey.” A blonde guy said coming to sit down beside Billy. She sighed in relief of him having stopped the boys rambling. He looked up and smiled at Trini. “You’re new right? I think we have history together. I’m Jason.”

“Trini and I think we do.” So much for staying under the radar when everyone here could see she was new from a mile away. 

“Cool. Where did you move here from?” 

“Rhode Island.” That was a lot how the rest of the lunch continued. With Jason asking her questions, sometimes Billy too but mostly he would make a comment or add something. She had learned he was on the spectrum and that Jason used to play football. She also learned that they were soulmates. They were nice and even invited her to sit with them the next day if she wished to. She contemplated her options as she walked to her next class which was AP biology. She found her classroom and went to the teacher to find out her seating location. She was told to take the empty seat in the back. As she went she noticed the cheerleader was sitting in the front. The girl smiled at her as she passed by which she returned. Something seemed completely off to Trini with the cheerleader smiling and talking to her. She felt as if the cheerleader had something planned for Trini, which was never a good thing. In the moment Tini decided to try to stay as far away from her as possible. 

It was after dinner, Trini decided to sneak out the window towards the mountain. She managed to find her way towards the spot that she had found yesterday with no problem. This time as she looked out, she noticed a guy sitting on top of an abandoned train. He seemed to not notice her so she went ahead and began her Tai Chi with her music blasting on her headphones. She watched as the sun began to set and she felt herself relax. 

The next day went by the same as the day before as she got adjusted to her new school. She even sat with Billy and Jason again, mostly because the rest of the tables were full and they weren’t the worse company to have. Most of the conversation revolved around Jason fixing his car and she was happy that she didn’t have to talk. As they talked she began to glance around the cafeteria and her eyes landed on the cheerleader. In that moment, the two made eye contact. The cheerleader smiled at her and Trini was quick to look away with her face turning red. She heard Jason laugh in front of her. 

“Kimberly Hart. Interesting.” 

“What?” Trini asked confused. 

“You have a thing for the school’s girl next door.” Jason said with a smirk. 

“What? No I don’t.” Trini said with a scoff. “I don’t even know who you’re talking about.”  
“Really? So I didn’t just see you turning red because Kimberly caught you staring?” Jason asked her. Kimberly. Trini couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of it all. Jason and Billy just stared at her.

“Jason, did I miss a joke?” Billy asked which just made Trini laugh harder.

“I don’t know Billy.” Trini continued to laugh.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that my soulmates name is Kimberly.” Trini said lifting her jacket to show the writing on her arm of what she had written and had yet to erase from this morning. “Kind of ironic that you think I have a thing for a cheerleader with the same name.”

“New is complicated.” Jason read with a questioning look. Kimberly had written “No reply?” on her arm last night. So she was sort of forced to. Trini just shrugged at Jason not wanting to explain their conversation.

“How do you know that this Kimberly isn’t your Kimberly?” Billy asked.

“Easy, mine isn’t a cheerleader. Gymnastics sure, cheerleading no.” Trini said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You sure? Kimberly use to do gymnastics in the town over. That’s why she’s like the best cheerleader here.” 

“Yeah I’m sure. We had a whole conversation about cheerleaders. She would have told me or it would have come up.” Trini said with confidence. 

_____________________________________________________

 

It had been a hard day for Trini. It was her first day of freshman year and after an incident with one of the cheerleaders, they had all decided to single her out. She laid in bed thinking of everything when she began to see writing form. 

“How was your first day. I have some news.” 

“Horrible, cheerleaders are the worse. Yours? What’s the news?” The first line was erased as more began to form to make room. So Trini went and washed hers off to make room for hers.

“Alright and my news can wait. Tell me about your hate for cheerleaders.” So Trini does and Kimberly tries to make her feel better about it all. Saying they will probably forget and the next day will be better. It doesn’t though but it doesn’t matter since she switches schools a month in except the cheerleaders are the same but she learns to stay away from them. Kimberly’s news forgotten.

_________________________________________________________

It happened fast. Once she saw her, she was all she could think about.. She was happy when she learned that they had biology together and grew slightly jealous to see Jason Scott and Billy Cranston sitting with her during lunch today. She wish that she could just switch seats and talk to her without it being a big deal. It would be though. Everyone would talk and then everyone would know of her crush on the new girl. Amanda had already made a joke of her crush showing after their interaction at Krispy Kreme. Then again on monday when they saw her almost trip.

“Kim, maybe your crush isn’t one sided. That or she has a thing for cheerleaders.” Were the words coming from Amanda’s mouth. They laughed but she barely stayed enough to hear the rest. Her body deciding to help her which earned her more teasing once she caught back up with them. It wasn’t the first time they made fun of her for liking someone but it was the first time it was real. Having the school know would be too much.

So here Kimberly was not knowing what to do. She was freaking out. She couldn’t do this, she already had someone who she was suppose to be with. Trini. She had Trini but why couldn’t she stop thinking about the new girl? Trini is suppose to be her soulmate and there are people who date others. When they they aren’t in the circumstances to meet their soulmates but she knows that there are some that hate the idea of their soulmate being with someone else which makes things difficult when they meet. She herself hates the idea of Trini loving someone else. Love. Not love. Can you love someone that you weren’t even destined to be with? Maybe she’s moving too fast for herself, maybe this is all just lust. Yet she had felt lust before and it was nothing like this. She needed to go on a hike and clear her head. Hikes usually make her feel better.

Except it makes everything completely worse and now she’s hidden in the trees as she sees the new girl. Deedee she learned her name to be according to her teammate who had english with her. Deedee doing Tai Chi at the edge of a cliff. She was being a creep and she knew it, oh how she knew it. She needs to go to her lake, that usually helps clear her head. So she put on the only song that had been helping her try to make sense of it all as she walked to the lake. Work Song by Hozier. She had even send the lyrics to Trini except they weren’t her favorite line but she couldn’t sent the actual line. What would Trini think of her? 

She needs to forget about Deedee before she makes her soulmate hate her completely. She didn’t know how her soulmate would react to the news of her dating someone else or worse having fallen for someone else. She was too scared to ask, to scared that the only person that was suppose to love her would hate her much like she hated herself. She was already on a bad foot with being a cheerleader and all. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell Trini that she was the only freshman to have ever made the varsity team. She had been so excited that she couldn’t wait to tell Trini but then Trini told her of the cheerleaders at her school, and how she had hated them all. How she had found the cheerleaders at the next school to be the same and probably the ones at the school after that too. Now she was the co-captain of the cheerleaders. The first time a junior had been made captain and all she could think was to tell Trini but she knew she couldn’t. Not when the cheerleaders at her school make her life worse, or maybe they weren’t anymore. It had been a while since they had properly had a conversation. Maybe she was just like all the other cheerleaders Trini had met. She would eventually hurt her too. She was suppose to love her soulmate. Why did she have an infatuation with Deedee? A girl she barely even knew but apparently couldn’t stay away from. She couldn’t do that do that to her except she couldn’t seem to stop herself.

My baby never fret none about what my hands and my body done  
__________________________________________________________

She felt the gaze more than she saw it. She could feel the eyes of someone on her as she did her usual routine at the cliff edge. She didn’t know if she should look or hope that it would go away. It didn’t though as she was nearly done with her routine, she heard footsteps that were coming near her. She turns and who she sees is a boy in a leather jacket coming her way. It was the same kid who she had seen on top of the abandoned train. She turns to continue her Tai Chi hoping that he would leave if she ignored him. 

“Hey.” He said loudly enough to hear over the music that was suppose to be playing in her ears but had forgotten to turn on. She pretended not to hear though which only made him proceed to tap her on the shoulder forcing her to take off her headphones and look at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at her. “Hey. I know I’m probably bothering you but I really wanted to know what you’re doing.”

“Tai Chi.” He nodded with a smile still on his face.

“Can you teach me some? You can say no. I’m not gonna force you to teach me or get mad if you don’t want to. I just know it can get lonely here even when people come here to be alone. We don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to.” Trini sighed because this guy seemed nice and she didn’t want to be an asshole to him.

“Fine, just follow what I do.” She said. The guy smiled even wider if that was possible.

“Zack.” He said as she turned back around and put her headphones back on.

“Trini.” She replied as she actually started playing the music this time.  
_________________________________________________

She’s not exactly sure how it happened but she has friends. She has been at Angel Grove for two weeks now and slowly she is getting use to having people to talk to again and looking forward to seeing. Everyday she would sit with Jason and Billy sometimes Zack when he showed up to school. She had become friends with Zack once he showed up and sat next to Billy and Jason the day after teaching him some Tai Chi. After that they would talk when they would be at the mountain, Trini actually explaining the moves. Sometimes even Jason and Billy would be up there looking for things and they would bring snacks for them. She didn’t know how to feel about it. It had been a while since she had friends and had actively avoided trying to make any but for some reason these three just put themselves in her life and she didn’t want to let them go. 

One of the best things that had happened though was that she and Kimberly were writing to one another more often now. Kimberly had even noticed that they were in the same time zone. She doesn’t know what changed exactly, it was almost as if they had agreed to communicate more without having to say it. Trini could tell there was something bothering Kimberly, something about the way she would avoid the questions about her daily life. They would drift to safer topics of music, and shows. They talked about their favorite places to eat, and how hard the school work was their junior year. They talked about classes and discovered they had a similar schedule so they would quiz each other as they studied and help each other on different subjects. 

Today was one of those days that she had time to reflect as Zack was unable to join her on their usual time of Tai Chi. Now it felt weird doing it without him. She sighed as she finished her routine and decided to explore more of the quarry. She moved to the place that she usually sees Billy and Jason hammering away at the rocks and continued more into the trees. There she found a small lake.

“This isn’t your spot.” She heard a voice behind her. She turned to find Kimberly, the cheerleader standing a couple feet behind her. She felt the sudden urge to run but Kimberly had shown that she wasn’t like the cheerleaders from her old schools. Not only had Kimberly offered to help her on her first day but she had seen Kimberly helping some kids at school pick up their books when a jock had knocked them down and had stopped another from bullying a kid.

“What?”

“You usually do Tai Chi on the other side of the quarry. The furthest you’ve come this way was with Jason and Billy at their spot.”

“How do you know that?” 

“What? That it was Tai Chi? My soulmate practices it, so I’ve looked up videos of it. I could tell that was what you were doing.” Kimberly said with a shrug. She watched as the cheerleader continued to walk towards the edge of the mountain.

“No, I mean how do you know this is the furthest I’ve gone.” Trini asked confused by this entire conversation.

“Oh. I see you here all the time. Not only you but Jason, Billy, and Zack.” Kimberly said so casually that she was sure she was imagining this whole situation.

“I’ve never seen you.”

“That’s because you’re always doing Tai Chi on your spot. This place has a lot trails with amazing views. I can show you some if you want. Plus I know how to avoid security if you need it.”

“No, I’m fine.” Trini said. She was still not sure how much she could actually trust this cheerleader. Even if she wasn’t a physical bully that didn’t mean that she couldn’t be one that liked to befriend you before trying to destroy your reputation. 

“Well if you change your mind, I’ll probably be here. This is my spot.” Kimberly said as she raised her arms as to show her spot with a smile. 

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Or you could join me.” 

“Join you?” Trini asked confused. Kimberly just laughed as she took off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in black spandex and a pink bra. “Oh um.” Trini said looking away. Then she heard a splash, she turned back to find that Kimberly was gone. She ran to the edge and found that something had in fact been in the water but she couldn’t see Kimberly. Shit. She was gonna get in trouble for killing a cheerleader.

“Kimberly.” She yelled. “Kimberly.” Then a head appeared from the water. Trini could feel the relief spread through her body. She could see the smile spread across Kimberly’s lips.

“So the new girl knows my name.” Kimberly said from down below. Trini sat at the edge, where Kimberly had just jumped from.

“Doesn’t everyone in this town know your name?” 

“That’s a trick question isn’t it? I answer yes and it makes me seem shallow. I answer no and it seems as though I’m trying to be humble.”

“It was actually a rhetorical question.” 

“Well here’s a non rhetorical one. Are you joining me or just gonna sit there.” 

“No. I’d rather not show up home with wet clothes and some of us aren’t comfortable enough to get half naked in front of strangers.”

“Am I a stranger? You said so yourself, you know who I am.” 

“No, I know your name. I know the basics. You’re cheerleading captain, a straight A student, the school’s perfect girl. Those are who you are on the surface until I know what’s below that you’re a stranger in my book.” Kimberly laughed from below as she swam to the edge of the lake and got out where Trini couldn’t see her. She wondered if the girl had left until she heard a voice behind her again.

“Acquaintance actually.” She turned to see Kimberly emerging from the trees with a towel wrapped around her and a backpack slung around one arm.

“What?” 

“A stranger is someone who you don’t know. An acquaintance is someone you know but not personally. If you want though we could always be friends.” Kimberly explained as she finished drying herself off and putting her clothes back on. 

“Why would you want to be friends with me?” Trini asked looking anywhere but at the changing cheerleader.

“Why not?” Kimberly asked as she sat down next to Trini. 

“I’m not good at the whole friends thing.”

“I see you with Jason, Zack, and Billy. You seem to do fine with them.” Trini wasn’t sure how to reply to that. This was too much. Kimberly must have seen that so she reached out her hand. “It’s fine if you don’t want to but here, give me your phone. If you ever need a friend, you can always text me.” Trini reached for her phone tried to unlock it but found it was dead.

“Sorry, I don’t have battery.” 

“That’s fine. Here hand me your arm.” Kimberly said as she pulled out a marker from her backpack. Trini sighed in relief when she remembered that she had no writing from her soulmate that she would have to explain. Would she have to explain the number to her soulmate? Would her soulmate think that she was cheating on her? Trini quickly pulled her arm away which resulted in a line across her arm. Kimberly looked at her confused. 

“Actually do you have your phone? I could give you my number and you can text me so I can have yours.” Kimberly nodded as she pulled her phone from her backpack and handing it to Trini. She put her name and number in and looked at the time.

“Shit I have to go.” Trini said handing back her phone and standing up. “See you around.” Trini yelled back as she ran to get home. 

____________________________________________________________________

Kimberly watched as the girl took off. Friends was fine, friends didn’t have to mean a thing. She sighed as she laid down using her backpack as a pillow. Who was she kidding, she had already practically stalked the girl when she saw her at the mountains. Almost giving that away with the first words that came out of her mouth. She sighed as she pulled out her phone to text her so she would have her number. She unlocked her phone to see the new contact name. Trini. No that couldn’t be. Stella had told her the new girl’s name was Deedee but yet again, Stella was always in her own world. Wait if the new girl’s name was Trini, and Trini her soulmate was now living in the same time zone again then that could mean. She quickly put her jacket sleeve up to see the line that she had just drawn on Trini’s arm was also on her’s.  
Now the question was did Trini know?  
___________________________________________________________

“Do you ever think about meeting?”  
“I do. We should try it now since I’m now in California.” 

_________________________________________________________________

That was all the confirmation Kimberly needed to know that Trini hadn’t put the pieces together. She wondered if Trini felt the same strong connection that she had once they met. 

Kimberly waited where she knew Jason and Billy would be showing up any minute now after their time in saturday detention. She had skipped cheerleading practice to be able to talk to the two in private, hoping that Trini didn’t show since she usually came to the quarry later in the evening. She knew that she could trust Jason on this, since he was one of the nicest guys at school even before his accident. She waited until she saw them coming before going down to meet them. 

“Hey Billy, can I borrow your boyfriend for a minute?” Kimberly asked. 

“Sure Kim.” Billy said as he began getting his stuff out. Jason looked at Kimberly confused as she grabbed him by the arm to move him away from Billy. 

“Kimberly, what’s going on?” 

“Can I ask you something? You have to promise me you will tell no one about this conversation though.” 

“Yeah, of course.”

“Has Trini mentioned anything about her soulmate?” Kimberly said getting straight to the point.

“Let me guess, you guys are soulmates and Trini just hasn’t figured that out yet.”

“How did you know?” Kimberly asked confused.

“When we asked if it could be you, her reasoning was kind of illogical. She said it couldn’t be you because you were a cheerleader which doesn’t make sense because it doesn't hurt to ask. Also you aren’t very subtle with the staring and I recognized your handwriting when I saw it on her arm. Why did you never tell her?” Jason asked.

“I was going to but she hates cheerleaders. She thinks they’re the worse because she was always picked on by cheerleaders since her freshman year. I’m just afraid she’ll hate me because of it.”

“But you aren’t like that. She should know you.” 

“I don’t know. I just don’t want her to hate me, you know? I was hoping to ease her into the fact once we met later in the future, hopefully when I once I wasn’t one anymore.”

“Just talk to her.” Kimberly nodded.

“Yeah you’re right. I should.” Kimberly said. “Or how about, you keep this a secret because I have a better idea on what to do.” 

“Why do I feel like you’re going to make this a lot more complicated than it should be?” Jason said with a sigh.

“Because I am and you’re going to help me.” Jason rolled his eyes as he listened to Kimberly’s plan.

__________________________________________________________

We should do it, we should meet

Just tell me when and where, I’ll be there.

_________________________________________________________

“This is the worst idea you’ve had.” Jason said as they both entered the school monday morning.

“Really? Even worse than the time in fifth grade when I thought it be cool to cut my hair with safety scissors? Reminds me, I need a haircut.” Kimberly said looking at her split ends.

“No, yeah that was the worst idea you’ve had but this takes second.” 

“It’s romantic.”

“It’s kind of creepy.”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“It would be a hell of a lot easier if you just told her.”

“There is no fun in doing things the easy way.”

“Why am I even helping you?” 

“Because you’re such a good guy and want to make your friends happy which includes going along with a crazy idea so your friend can realize they found their soulmate.” 

“So you admit it’s a crazy idea.”

“Crazy, genius, tomato, tomahto.” Kimberly said with a dismissive wave of her hand as Jason rolls his eyes at her. “Now, you remember what you have to do right?” Jason nodded with a sigh. “Good, now off you go.” Kimberly started shooing him away with a motion of her hands. Before Jason left though she couldn’t help but ask one question. “Wait Jason.”  
“Yeah?”

“If I cut my hair as short as in fifth grade, do you think it’ll look good?” Jason couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile.

“Just don’t do it with safety scissors this time.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

Trini was confused because when she woke up this morning, there had been nothing written on her arm. It had been the first time since their ritual began that one of them had failed. She wondered if something had come up but she couldn’t help but feel it had something to do with meeting. Did she not want to meet? If so then why did she bring it up?

Trini was in her first period class when in her first period class she began to notice lines appear on her arm. She tried to concentrate on her teacher talking but the curiosity of what Kimberly could be drawing was a lot more interesting. As the drawing began to come to live, she could see that it was a drawing of a person who is writing on what appears to be a whiteboard. She looks up and realizes that her teacher looks almost the same as the one in the drawing. She looks around from the back of the classroom in hopes to find someone who is drawing on their arm but everyone appears to be either taking notes, falling asleep or secretly texting. She figured it must be a coincidence, before the bell to say class was over, the drawing was erased. 

It wasn’t until the middle of second period where the same thing began to happen. A drawing began to appear on her arm, instead of the board, it was of one of the posters that was right besides the board. She looked around the room again, only to see no one drawing and the marks on her arm still appearing. 

The same thing happened during her third and fourth period and she was honestly wondering what the fuck was going on. All the marks would begin to appear during the middle of her class, and be gone by the end of the period. She would look around but find no one writing on their hand. She went to lunch as she could already see new lines appearing on her skin before she even sat down. She was so focused on the lines, that she failed to notice that Billy and Jason had sat down in front of her. 

“Oh cool, is that us.” Trini jumped at the sound of Billy’s voice. In that moment she realized that it was in fact a drawing of the two of them.  
“What the fuck is going on?” She looked at the two boys in front of her. Billy looked confused as Jason was looking at his food, trying to not look up. “Jason?” 

“I have no idea what you mean.” 

“Then why do you look so guilty?” 

“I don’t look guilty.” 

“Uh Jason, you kind of do.” 

“Thanks for the help Billy.” 

“Can you just tell me what the fuck is going on?” 

“Have you asked your soulmate?” 

“I um no.” 

“Why don’t you try that? Wait before you do, let me take a picture of your arm, it looks pretty cool.” Trini waited as Jason took his phone out and took a picture of her arm before taking a pen out to ask Kimberly what she was doing.

The drawing disappeared but no reply came as the bell to signal that lunch was over rang. She continued on to her fourth period, where instead of a drawing there was words that were also written on the board. It was just what they had for homework. The words disappeared again soon after though. 

It wasn’t until her the end of the school day when words began to appear on her arm again. 

Go to the abandoned train at the gold mine at five.

___________________________________________________________

Kimberly was nervous. She had no idea how Trini would react when she would realize that it was her. Would Trini be happy to see that it was her? Had she began to develop feelings just as she had? Had this all been too much? 

She hated how much self doubt she always began to have but it was too late to back out now. She looked at the time on her phone and saw that Trini would appear soon, so she double checked that everything was ready.

_______________________________________________________________

It was five and there seemed to be no one around the train car. She began to wonder if she was even at the right place until she heard a sound coming from inside. Soon she began to see a figure coming out. 

“Zack?” 

“Hey.” Zack said with a flirtatious smile and a lift of his eyebrow. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Trini said. Zack laughed.

“Relax, I’m just here to guide you to your actual destination. I’m going to need you to wear this blindfold though. It wasn’t my idea but it was instructed to me.” Trini just sighed and rolled her eyes before turning and letting Zack put the blindfold on. 

“So do you know who my soulmate is?” 

“Sorry, I can’t answer any questions.” Zack said as he began to guide Trini. “Just walk.” They continued on with Zack giving instructions on where to go. “Okay, now I’m going to leave and you can take the blindfold off when you’re told.” Trini nodded.

“You can take the blindfold off now.” Trini recognized that voice. 

Trini removed the blindfold from her eyes to see they were standing at Kimberly's spot at the mountain with Kimberly Hart standing in front of her holding a rose. 

“Um, hi.”  
________________________________________________________________

She could see Zack guiding Trini towards her before stopping her a couple feet in front of her. He told her to wait as he began to walk away with a smile and a thumbs up towards her. She waited until he seemed far enough before speaking.

“You can take the blindfold off now.” Trini removed the blindfold and looked at her. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up. Trini seemed surprised to see her but she didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. It felt like minutes had past before Kimberly couldn’t take the silence any more. “Um, hi.” She said with a small smile. Trini stood there as if she was thinking of what to possible say.

“How long have you known?” Trini asked. 

“Since you gave me your number and I realized your name wasn’t Deedee but Trini.” Kimberly said with a shrug. She was nervous, Trini kept a pretty neutral face expression and she couldn’t tell what she could possibly be thinking. Was she disappointed that Kimberly was her soulmate?

“So how did you do all this today?”

“Once I figured out you were my soulmate and that you didn’t know it was me, I asked Jason for his help. I knew Jason had history with you, so that class was covered. I had biology covered. On Sunday I asked everyone on the cheer squad if they had any classes with you and I was able to cover the rest of the classes. I asked them send me pictures of things in the classroom that would be recognizable. I also asked Jason to send me a picture of himself and Billy so I would be able to draw them during lunch. I talked asked Jason to see if Zack would help me get you here and that’s about it.” 

“I knew Jason had something to do with it. He’s such a horrible liar. Why didn’t you just tell me though.” 

“Romance.” 

“Romance?” 

“How boring would it be if I had just gone up to you and been ‘hey you’re my soulmate.’ No. That would be to boring, so I had to spice it up.” Kimberly said with a hopeful smile. Her nerves were going through the roof and she still didn’t know how Trini felt until she heard it. Trini laughed and Kimberly realized it had been the first time she heard the sound coming from the other girl.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. So is that for me?” Trini pointed to the rose that Kimberly had yet to give her.

“Yeah, um here.” Kimberly stretched out her hand, holding the rose out for Trini to take. “There also um more.”

“More?” Trini asked as she held the flower in her hand. Kimberly nodded.

“I made us food. I wasn’t sure what you liked since the last time we talked about our favorite foods, yours was mac and cheese so I have a variation. I thought we could have a picnic here.” Trini nodded. 

Kimberly felt a relief surge through her. She needed to calm down.She knew Trini. She knew her fears, her dreams, her favorite shows, favorite band, favorite songs. Knows of the time she broke her arm when she was 13, and the time she had an allergic reaction to a bee when she was 15. She knew everything there was to know of Trini as they grew, except they had grown distant since high school. Hell she hadn’t known she had come to California for two weeks. She wanted to know so much more there was about the girl in front of her. Now she would be able to know and so much more because now she could hear her laugh, see her smile, her frown, her tears. She could learn every expression there was to know of the girl in front of her. She could be there to comfort her when things got bad. She no longer had to wish for someone to defend the girl from the bullies, she would be there to protect her. Kimberly doesn’t know much about what love is but she knows that ever since they had begun talking in third grade, the girl in front of her had a piece of her heart. She couldn’t wait to give it to her fully, she just hoped that Trini would accept it.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kimberly took her hand and guided her to where they had sat down on Friday. This time though there was a blanket on the ground and a picnic basket. She began to pull food out and there was something that caught her eye.

“Mac and cheese?” 

“Um just in case.” Kimberly said with a sheepish smile. Trini smiled back. Trini held her hand out and Kimberly handed her the container. 

“It’s actually still my favorite.” Kimberly smiles before grabbing a plate and handing it to Trini along with a spoon. 

“Then I hope these are still your favorite dessert.” Kimberly said pulling out and then holding up a container of conchas from the basket. Trini doesn’t think about it before she is grabbing the container out of Kimberly’s hands. Trini pulled one out and began to eat it.

“You haven’t changed much have you?” Trini looked up from the bread in her hand and shakes her head.

“No, not really. I mean yeah so things have but pretty much the same likes and dislikes.”

“I’m glad. Not because it would change much but because I was afraid that I wouldn’t know who you were anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” Trini couldn’t help but say.

“Sorry for what?” Kimberly looked at her confused.

“For not trying to talk to you more. For distancing myself from you. I just……..I just couldn’t take the changing anymore. I kept moving and losing everyone I would get to know. You were the only person that was a constant in my life but I was scared. I was scared that you would think I was pathetic for not having friends in most of the places that I went. I was scared that when we met that you would see exactly what the bullies in my old school saw. I was afraid that you would see me and leave, so I put some distance between the two of us because I figured if we met and you hated who you saw then it wouldn’t hurt when you left me. That I would be alright in some way, or that it wouldn’t destroy me.” Trini looked down at her hands, waiting for Kimberly to say something. To say anything. She hated being this open with people but part of her wanted them to start off right. To not have any secrets. Trini hated talking especially about her feelings but she wanted to try. She knows how important communication is in a relationship. 

“Then I’m sorry too.” Trini looked up surprised. “ You know when I learned that you could talk to your soulmate when you wrote on your hand, it was the only thing I thought for days. So one day when we were working on a class project I began to write on my hand, hoping for you to answer. When you didn’t, I couldn’t stop looking at my hand and thinking that I probably didn’t have a soulmate. I was so happy when you wrote on my hand. Then you didn’t write again so I figured you were shy. I guess I was right. I got to know you well Trini. I saw you starting to pull away from me and I let you. You weren’t the only one who was scared. I was afraid you would hate me once you found out I was a cheerleader. I know how much you hated them.” 

“I would never hate someone you for that.” 

“Except you should.”

“Why?”

“In eighth grade we had this pre-tryouts for cheerleading. Most of us knew exactly who was going to be on the team, we were just waiting to know who would be varsity and who would be JV. My two best friends and I knew we were practically guaranteed a spot. It got to our heads, not just us but a couple others. I became a bitch. Some of the girls would pick on the other kids and I would stand there and laugh with them, I hated it but I didn’t want to be the odd one out. It wasn’t until the first day of high school, when you told me about what happened that I realized, I didn’t want to be that person. I didn’t want to be the bully that someone else’s soul mate went home to talk to about. You don’t deserve to be with someone like me, you deserve someone so much better.”

“Kim. Sometimes we make mistakes, you learned from it. You became a better person and that’s the important thing. Plus since I’ve been here I haven’t seen any cheerleaders bullying anyone. Sometimes it takes one person to change to follow your lead.” 

“Actually, the cheerleaders don’t mess with anyone because I’m the co-captain. They know if they do then they're going to get benched or aren’t going to make the team next year.”

“Threatening people to be nice, Hart?” Trini said with smirk.

“You have yet to hear the story of why I had detention every saturday last year for punching Ty Flemming’s tooth out.” 

“You punched a guy’s tooth out?” Kimberly just shrugged.

“They put it back.” They smiled at each other. There was a pause in the conversation before Kim sighed. “Seriously though, most of the cheerleaders are nice, a lot that felt like they had to follow the other and be mean because of appearance sake. They were a lot like me. It was actually a mess last year. I had been able to control most of the junior varsity because they knew I would be captain sooner or later. Last year’s varsity captain made all the varsity squad behave as well. She wanted a new image for the cheerleaders, she didn’t want them to be the mean girls at school. The the football team players were almost like the cheerleaders, picking on others for expectation. Jason put a stop to it for a while, and he benched anyone he saw picking on someone else. Everyone listened, everyone except Ty, he was always pushing it. Once Jason got hurt, he decided to mess with Billy so I punched him in the face. Now most the football players behave since they’re afraid, I’m going to punch them.”

“So you started a revolution.”

“No it would have happened with or without me.”

“Yeah but you realized what you were doing and changed it.”

“For the wrong reasons.”

“Yeah but you hated it. Sometimes people do things because they’re afraid. You could have continued, there was such a possibility that I would never find out about what happened. You were the one who was brave enough to change and then not only you but stop everyone you could. I’m not going to hate you for the person you were in the past. What matters is who you are now.” Kimberly could only nod at Trini’s word and she couldn’t help but let a few tears escape. They sat their, not saying anything to each other for a while until Kimberly’s phone went off. Work song by Hozier filling the silence. That was when Kimberly remembered and couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Trini asked, confused on the sudden outburst.

“I was feeling guilty the last few weeks. I kept listening to this song because it helped me feel a little bit better.”

“Guilty about what?”

“I..I was feeling guilty because I had a crush on someone. Someone who I thought wasn’t my soulmate.” Trini realized what Kimberly was trying to say and couldn’t help but burst out with a laugh of her own. 

“You had a crush on me?” Trini asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Can you blame me? You’re really cute.” Trini turned away feeling her face heat up and a small smile gracing her lips. 

“Uh, thanks.” Kimberly chuckled at Trini’s awkwardness before falling back into silence.

“So what now?” Kimberly asked Trini. They were both looking ahead, towards the lake. She knew that being soulmates meant that they were the perfect match. It didn’t mean that they were automatically dating once they met. 

“I’m not sure.” Trini said with a shrug. “Whatever we want I guess.”

“And what do you want?”

“This. Us. You. I just don’t know how to start.” Kimberly took a second to process Trini’s words before grabbing hold of her hand and interlacing their fingers.

“If you want, then here. We start here.” Trini looked at Kimberly before slightly squeezing her hand.

“Here, sounds great.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

No grave can hold my body down, I'll crawl home to her

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk follow me on tumblr @theunicornanddragon


End file.
